


The Seeker and the Minister

by orphan_account



Series: Emerald and Bronze [7]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kylo learns some surprising things at his and Hux’ 15-year Hogwarts reunion.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rey
Series: Emerald and Bronze [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578709
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	The Seeker and the Minister

Kylo hadn’t seen Hux since graduation. He had heard of his quick rise to the top at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement but that was about it. He certainly did not expect seeing him in a sharp black suit with the Montrose Magpies Seeker on his arm.

He had initially kept up with Rey’s Quidditch career but had since been too busy with his work as an Auror for the MACUSA to catch games especially British ones. They were chatting with Phasma who had become an Auror and Poe who worked for the Department of Magical Transportation if he remembered correctly. He likely didn't.

Hux kept her close to his side at all times. As he clinked his glass with his friends Kylo saw the flash of a wedding ring on his pale finger. Jealousy pierced his heart, all his relationships thus far had been doomed. His father had even joked he’d inherited the Skywalker curse. Kylo decided to say hello to the couple, possibly even congratulate his old rival on his wedding.

Hux looked weary as he saw him approach his left hand rested on the side his wives stomach. Rey looked ready to pop as she tiredly leaned into his touch. Finn was having a conversation with her. She suddenly grabbed her friends hand and pressed it to her stomach beside Hux’.

Finn laughed, and Poe joined in on their conversation most likely asking if he could feel her bump as well. Hux kissed her neck delicately. Kylo had never seen the man remotely as happy as in that moment though there was still worry in his eyes.

“Do you want to sit down?” Hux asked gently. Rey nodded, and he led her to a chair nearby. He mumbled something against her forehead pressing kisses along her hairline. Phasma handed her a glass of water.

Finn having notice Kylo standing beside them awkwardly said, “Her first pregnancy was difficult but this one is really taking its toll on her.”

Kylo realized Hux must be this attentive to his wife because he was scared of loosing her. He stayed by her side allowing her to rest against him. Their group of friends gravitated towards her like she was their sun and he went with them.

Up close Rey looked even worse, her skin was clammy and tired looking as were her eyes. There were deep blue bruises below them and Kylo almost wanted to yell at Hux for dragging her along when he remembered the articles he’d passively kept up with.

The Daily Prophet had repeatedly slammed him for not taking his wife to public events now that he was the British Minister of Magic. Now he understood why, he didn’t want to put her through the stress.


End file.
